1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel ignition systems, and more particularly it relates to a fuel ignition control arrangement for a fuel ignition system for the proper igniting of fuel supplied to burner apparatus of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many known fuel ignition systems employ standing pilot flames for igniting gaseous fuel supplied to burner apparatus of a fuel ignition system. In order to eliminate the need for a gas-wasting standing pilot flame without otherwise affecting the heating system, electronic control circuits have been employed to turn the pilot flame on and then off at the time of ignition of the gas supplied to the main burner of the heating system as disclosed in copending United States patent application, entitled "ELECTRONIC PILOT IGNITION AND FLAME DETECTION CIRCUIT", Ser. No. 422,693, filed Dec. 9, 1973. However, it would be highly desirable to eliminate totally any need for a pilot flame, so that the pilot burner, pilot and other control devices therefor need not be employed, and so that the disadvantage of keeping a pilot burner ignited in a drafty environment is obviated.